


Uncollared and Unleashed.

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Collar Systems Inc. has implemented collars for decades, all presented Alphas are required by law to wear one at all times. It's meant to keep the dominate breed controlled, for the safety of themselves and others, particularly Omegas. So what happens when they finally go offline? One-shot. Omegaverse. Destiel, Sabriel.





	Uncollared and Unleashed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer time. This was inspired by a fic by Annaleise Marie called 'The Smell of Fear', my only true complaint being it was a little angsty. But I did like the story idea so I decided to try my hand at something similar. While theirs was Wincest, I think I've made my OTP's clear by now so accordingly this is Destiel and Sabriel. Even if I don't write straight up Wincest I guess now's the time to admit I do give in and read the occasional Wincest fic. :P

    Dean took a sip of his beer, setting it next to a cooling rack that held his latest creation. He'd discovered the hard way that lattice topped pies were among the most difficult to make, but then they were also his favorite. And Castiel's. Not that the Alpha's taste for blueberry lattice topped pies had any hold on what he experimented with in the kitchen whatsoever. Nope. He'd just been in the mood for blueberry pie today. He might be an Omega, and yes he could cook, but only because no one else could. A person could only eat so much fast food and TV dinners before they got sick of it, which Dean had. Sam wasn't completely useless in the kitchen, and Castiel was teachable, but it was usually easier just to do it himself.

    "Hey, Cas," he called, glancing over his shoulder as he took a broiling pot off the stove eye. He carried the pot of bubbling water over to the sink, pouring it and the cooked spaghetti into the strainer. Normally the Alpha would appear about the same time steam billowed up, or as he dumped the second half into the sink.

    Dean set the steaming pot aside, frowning as he went to transfer a second pot of tomato and meat sauce to a cool stove eye, turning its current one off. "Cas, come on. Food's ready." He gave the sauce an extra stir, then went to track down his boyfriend. He'd better be on the phone or in the bathroom. Those were the only excuses Dean accepted when it came to ignoring food, even if this was Castiel's apartment and he was just visiting for the day.

    "Cas?"

    He wandered through the living room, frown turning to an annoyed scowl. He was about to shout again when the TV caught his eye. The words froze in his throat. When last he'd seen Castiel, the Alpha had been in here doing homework. The papers and books from the last of his accounting classes were still scattered on his secondhand coffee table. Dean didn't look at them, though. How could he?

    "I repeat, this is an emergency broadcast. The national power grid for the Collar Systems is off line. If you see an Alpha assume them to be a threat."

    The screen switched from a written form of these words to a shaken woman sitting in the news station at one of those fancy looking tables, a large screen behind her playing scenes that looked like they were captured on various shaky cell phones. The woman herself, one who was usually very composed, looked rattled. Dean didn't blame her.

    "We have not sent out teams to record footage on the ground for their own safety. Collar Systems Inc is making every effort to reboot the system, but they don't know what caused the shutdown or how long it might take to repair. A disaster like this is unprecedented....

    Dean didn't hear the rest. He was too busy staring at the footage as it slowly sank in just what had happened. Driverless cars scattered the street, and the ones that were occupied paid little heed to the speed limit. The few people still out on foot were running, most in a panic. Collars littered the ground, dozens of them. Silver mesh and metal collars every Alpha wore from the age when their second gender started to develop in full.

    Honestly? Dean had never given them much thought. They were just always there. Every Alpha he knew wore one, though he never really saw the effect, mostly because it was illegal for Alphas to be without one. On the rare chance an Alpha _was_ without one, they were arrested and assumed a threat. The only memory of why this was that stuck out was when Sam had had his big fight with their father. Sam and John fought a lot, they were too much alike, but not like this. Sam's eyes had gone black and he'd outright attacked their father. Dean remembered being too stunned to do anything, back to the wall and watching in horror as his baby brother tried to tear John's throat out. John had won, barely, and the police had come. The next time he'd seen Sam, his brother wore the same collar that encircled John's neck. Later he'd realized that only the fact he was an Omega, and had stayed out of the way, had kept him from being the target instead of John.

    The footage they were showing on live TV wasn't much better than what had happened in their kitchen that night. A few Alphas had gotten into bloody fights. One or two in the various cuts from different towns and cities looked like they'd actually been killed with bare hands. That wasn't the worst of it, though. No, the worst was when those Alphas got their hands on Omegas. Some were just dragged away, kicking and screaming and crying. Others were claimed then and there. It was brutal to watch, worse than the bloody fights. One by one thrashing and desperate attempts to escape turned to crumpled sobbing as they surrendered to the Alphas, submitting. In response, more often than not, their submission earned them a knot and a mate bite to secure the Alpha's claim. Maybe the worst part was that age had no hold on who was mounted and fucked. He saw one Alpha, late twenties maybe, shove what had to be a barely presented teenager over the hood of a battered pickup. He turned away, stomach rolling.

    Something shinny on the floor caught his eye as he turned away from the TV, and for a moment time seemed to stand still. A collar lay on the worn carpet, glinting more wickedly than any knife he'd ever owned. Castiel's collar.

    _No, not Cas,_ he thought wildly, even as he did a quick check on nearby weapons. That idea was quickly scrapped. Somehow even now he didn't like the idea of hurting Castiel.

    Still, it was _Cas_. Yes okay he was an Alpha, so what? He was one of the most kindhearted people Dean had ever met. He disliked conflict, he was a year away from being a CPA for pity's sake. Castiel was....docile. It was part of why Dean had liked him when they first met, he was simple in his needs and wants, and somehow managed to remain calm no matter the situation. That he generally disregarded typical Alpha/Omega rolls had certainly helped.

    "Hello, Dean."

    Dean did _not_ flinch when he looked up. No way, that'd be ridicules, right? It was just Cas.

    He held on to that last thought, clung to it, even as he took in the state of his Alpha boyfriend. His black hair was wild, like he'd been jamming his fingers through it, blue eyes wide. No, they weren't blue anymore. They were so dilated they looked solid black. He stood in the doorway to the apartment's one bedroom, gripping the door frame to either side with white knuckled hands, chest heaving as he took deep, ragged breaths.

    "Cas?" Dean asked uneasily. Castiel usually sounded rough, like he gargled broken glass every morning, but this was different. He'd never heard that undertone of a growl before.

    That time, Castiel didn't answer. Those eyes never left Dean as he let go of the doorframe, stalking forward. For a moment Dean held his ground. He cursed his own Omega instincts as they screeched at him to retreat, to bare his neck, to submit, something. This Alpha was _not_ a threat, it was Cas, he couldn't be.

    He clung to this thought right up until the moment when Cas grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, yanking him in for a rough kiss. The Omega balked, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and trying to shove him away. At this Castiel growled outright, nipping his lip. His back slammed into the nearest wall, knocking a few frames loose.

    When Castiel pulled away it was only to grab him by the back of the neck, dragging him back towards the bedroom. He did it sideways, making it difficult for Dean to put up a fight. He did try, though, wiggling and thrashing for what little good it did. He got slammed into another wall for his troubles, face first, arm jammed up against his back.

    "Behave." The word was growled right into his ear, a low warning that sent a shiver down his spine.

    Without waiting for a reply, Castiel shoved him into the bedroom. The Omega stumbled, then stared, mouth open a little, at the door to the bathroom. It was flung wide, but the inside had taken a beating. It looked like someone had tried to claw their way through. What...had Cas done that? How long had that collar been off? However long that was, it looked like the Alpha had actually tried to restrain himself. It hadn't worked, not for long, but...that he'd managed it at all when he was in this state made Dean's inner Omega oddly giddy.

    Dean was still wondering all this when Castiel dumped him onto the bed, snapping him out of it. He tried to scramble off but the Alpha was having none of it. Dean didn't notice the handcuffs until his left wrist was already locked in and Castiel was bracing one knee against his back, pinning him down and jerking the handcuffs through one of the headboard's slats. In keeping his face pressed against the sheets Castiel retained the advantage. Dean tried to roll, buck, thrash, but the surge of hormones and instincts had allowed Castiel's inherent strength and speed to come to the fore. He grabbed the Omega's free arm and jerked it up over his head before he could do more than flail, snapping the other cuff over his wrist. Damn it, he knew Alphas were generally stronger, but nothing like this. Had the collars really been keeping that tampered down too?

    "Cas!" His voice was muffled by the bed, but still audible. "Cas, get the hell off me! Damn it, what-

    The Alpha bent down, grabbing his jaw tightly and leaning down until his lips brushed Dean's ear. "Quiet, or I'll gag you," he growled. "And I really don't want that. You have some confessing to do."

    "Confessing?" repeated Dean, wincing as a little extra weight was put behind the knee still in his back. "What are you talking about? Let me go, Cas."

    A chuckle that sent a chill down his spine reached his ears. "Ah, Dean, Dean, Dean. Why would I do that? Freedom in a privilege, and bad Omegas don't get privileges. Only good ones."

    With that, he proceeded to yank off Dean's clothes. Dean jerked, twisted, kicked, and swore, but it didn't do him much good. Castiel set his belt aside, prying off footgear and peeling off jeans, tossing them away carelessly. The underwear went next, then his shirt. Dean was glad he'd just been wearing a plain t-shirt today rather than one of his rock shirts, as Castiel did this by ripping it off rather than uncuffing him.

    "Cas, what are you doing?" he demanded, yanking at the cuffs. It stung as they broke skin, but he didn't care.

    Panic had officially set in. This wasn't Cas, not fully. Something was wrong with him. What had that collar done to him? Was this his real boyfriend? It looked like him, the voice was the same, but something was way off.

    "I'm doing what I should have done ages ago," the Alpha growled.

    Dean swallowed tightly. He could hear the Alpha getting undressed behind him. It wasn't the sex before that bothered him. He was hardly a virgin, and he and Cas had been sleeping together for months now, but Castiel hadn't mated him yet. Dean got the idea he wanted to, but the Alpha hadn't pushed him into it. That was one of the reasons Dean liked him, actually. If this new Castiel wanted to fuck him, fine, he could deal with that, but he didn't want to be mated.

    "What, screw my brains out? You did that last night, Cas."

    The Omega yelped as an open handed strike came down on his ass, the blow smarting. "Hardly. Can't believe I let you go this long without it."

    Dean's throat tightened. He knew the answer, but he still asked, "Without what?"

    The Alpha ran a hand down his bare back, ending it with another smarting, open handed blow to his ass. "My mark. I'm going to fuck you and mark you and mate you, whether you like it or not. You're mine, Dean Winchester."

    "Damn it, I don't belong to anybody! And stop hitting me!"

    "I'm not hitting you. I'm spanking you. There's a difference."

    "How-

    A choked sound cut off his protests. Dean's hands curled into ridged fists as the Alpha sank into him. He wasn't sure what was worse, that this not-Cas was fucking him, or that he'd actually gotten wet. Since when did he slick over getting manhandled and spanked? It didn't make any sense and he hated it, particularly that bizarre heat in his belly. What was wrong with him? He didn't like this stuff, none of it. Hell, the handcuffs had been for Castiel. It had been one of their games to spice things up, cuff his hands to the headboard while Dean rode him. He'd seen the Alpha's face, part of the reason he liked doing it. Castiel had _loved_ it. So why was he acting like this now?

    "Cas, what....why?" he choked out. Damn it, he was not going to cry! He was better than that, stronger. He'd find a way out of this, he just had to keep his head.

    The rolling thrusts paused. "Why?"

    "Why are you doing this?"

    The Alpha pulled out, flipping Dean over, making the Omega wince as his hands were twisted in the cuffs. He braced a hand on the Omega's chest, leaning in close to his face, eyes narrowing. "Do you know what those collars do to us?"

    Dean glanced at Castiel's neck, then did a double take. He'd never seen his boyfriend without it before, so there was always a strip of flesh always hidden. Now that it was bare, he was startled to see it riddled with red welts and scar tissue.

    His eyes widened when the Alpha smacked his cheek. Not as hard as he'd hit his ass, but enough to get his attention. It didn't change the fact that the Alpha had still hit him.

    Gripping his chin tightly, locking eyes with the stunned Omega, he growled, "Answer the question, Omega. What do those collars do to us?"

    A part of his brain kicked into gear. They'd learned about this in school, he knew that much. The words were tumbling from his lips before he grasped them properly. "They shock you."

    "Exactly. Every time our hormones start to spike, every time we start to consider or even daydream about anything instinct driven, it shocks us. Do you have any idea what that's like? And it's not just us it's hurting."

    Castiel dipped his head down, kissing him hungrily. Dean went ridged, only to get his lip bit and his mouth invaded. The Alpha only let him go when he was gasping for air, eyes wide. Those eager lips moved to his jaw, pressing a kiss to his skin before settling behind his ear.

    "We are the way we are for a reason," Castiel rumbled, lips turning up in a smirk when Dean jerked. The Alpha's free hand had wrapped around his cock, pumping it lazily. In the same motion, he slid back inside the Omega, matching each pump with a lazy thrust.

    "You _want_ us this way, you _need_ us this way. Dominated, claimed, protected, cared for. Five months, Dean. I let you walk around unclaimed for five months. I never should have let you leave the bed our first time without my mark on your neck. Did you know I worried, every time you came back that there'd be someone else's scent on you, that you'd gotten bored and found someone else you wanted to mate? The collar shocked me for it, but I never stopped worrying, never stopped wanting to mark you so I wouldn't _need_ to worry. It shocked me when I thought about that, too. Every time I thought about throwing you in bed and rutting your sweet little ass until my knot filled you, until I could make a mark that would stick. Every time I thought about choking you with my cock. Every time I thought about locking you away so no one else could touch you. Every time you _flaunted_ how little control I had, because I wanted to punish you for it. Put you over my knee, spank your ass red, maybe flog it raw."

    Dean couldn't speak. Even if he could, what could he say? He was torn between the need to be repulsed and the raging heat brought on by those words. There was no way he was getting turned on by this. No way.

    Lazy thrusts had gotten purposeful, stronger. The Omega closed damp eyes, jaw tight, even as he let the Alpha fuck him. What made it worse was that it felt good. It didn't hurt, far from it. Apparently Castiel was still in there somewhere, enough to remember what had always made the Omega moan the loudest. Held down or not, it occurred to Dean that this didn't count as rape. How could it? Maybe he still could have fought, maybe he could have gotten Castiel to stop, but he didn't. Too much of him didn't want to, just wanted to bare his throat and arch his back a little more into the thrusts, to submit and give himself over to the Alpha making him feel so good. And maybe this should have bothered him more, if it hadn't been Castiel's scent, his voice.

    Teeth nipped at his ear, grazing his neck, lips ghosting across his shoulders. It took some doing, but Dean managed not to make a sound. He refused to moan or let anything that might qualify as a pleasure noise escape. He refused to protest, somehow knowing the only response would be getting dragged deeper into this. If he could just ride it out, maybe he could get away.

    The pace gradually increased, until the Alpha was outright pounding him into the bed. Dean almost bit through his lip, but he managed to keep quiet. By the time it occurred to him the other thing might be an issue it was too late.

    A guttural snarl echoed in his ears as the Alpha reached his climax, the only warning before teeth sank into his neck. A scream was torn from his lips, but not from the pain. Worse, from the _orgasm_. He'd actually had an orgasm like this. How was that even possible?

    Dean's body was trembling even before he felt the knot swell inside him, locking them together. Hot cum was pumped out in rhythms, the cock buried to the hilt pulsing even as his own member spewed hot ribbons. His face heated in shame, even as he slowly closed his eyes, body slumping in defeat.

    Castiel detached from his neck, licking the wound gently, panting raggedly. The Omega didn't move as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple, didn't open his eyes as Castiel settled at his back. Kissing, caressing, petting, crooning. Dean was torn, knowing he should be upset but wrangling with an inner Omega who just wanted to settle down and purr under his new mate's touch.

    The Alpha stroked his hair, a rumble starting up in his chest the Omega supposed was meant to be soothing. "Shh, it's okay Dean. Don't be afraid."

    "I ain't afraid." Dean winced as his voice cracked. He cursed his own scent, jaw tight. He hated how it always betrayed emotions, especially _that_ emotion.

    "Then why are you covered in fear scent? I don't like it."

    The Omega barked out a laugh. "Seriously?"

    Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean. Truly. It shouldn't be like this. But what did they expect would happen?"

    "What are you talking about?"

    "These collars, they hold everything in. All the instincts, the drives, it contains and represses what makes an Alpha an Alpha. None of us has ever been without it, so when they come off....

    "Tidal wave," mumbled Dean, unwillingly starting to see the picture.

    "Yes." He was pressing soothing kisses over his neck now, lingering on the new mark. "You saw the TV, the footage. Thanks to them, those Omegas will have to live with what happened and the Alphas will have to live with what they've done. In the end, these things cause more hurt than not."

    Dean closed his eyes slowly. "So what, you're aware but you can't help it?"

    "In a way." The Alpha nuzzled against him, a hand reaching up to stroke his hair. "It puts me on edge when I can smell your fear, Dean. Relax."

    "Relax?" Dean demanded.

    "Shh," was the crooned response. "Yes, relax. Fear scent makes me think there's danger to you when there is none. I won't hurt you, Dean. Never. No one ever will."

    "Because what, you'll protect me?"

    "Always."

    "You don't even want to kill the flies, Cas," Dean muttered in a low voice.

    "That's different." Castiel hesitated, then pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. In a low voice he murmured, "Remember Alistair?"

    Dean tensed a little at the name. This time he didn't protest as the Alpha crooned soft reassurances, stroking his hair, nuzzling his throat. Why was Cas bringing that up now? He knew a lot of people had to deal with a crazy ex at some point or another, and Alistair had been his. The man had also been a prime example of a one night stand gone wrong. His first offense had been hanging around after the initial hookup, no matter how many times Dean tried to ditch him. The sadistic bastard hadn't taken it well when Dean had kicked him out the door for not accepting the word 'no'. He had taken it as a personal insult, Dean's attitude towards Alphas. The Omega didn't need them, even him, _especially_ him. He'd stalked him for weeks and started sending threats when Dean had started dating Castiel. Then, for some reason, a week into their relationship Alistair had gone silent. No more threats, no more standing outside his work, no more random gifts on his doorstep. It had taken almost a month before the police announced that the Alpha had been found dead in his apartment, supposedly having OD'd on heroin. Dean had found this odd, as while Alistair drank he'd never done drugs, but he wasn't about to complain.

    "What's he got to do with this?" he demanded, trying to twist around and look at Castiel.

    "Alistair was a threat to you. I removed the threat. Simply because I don't advertise traditional strength does not mean I'm without it."

    Dean stilled. "You killed him?"

    "You might have noticed that few wept for him, Dean."

    "That ain't the point."

    "Then what is?"

    That gave the Omega pause. What _was_ the point? He hadn't shed a tear for Alistair, it was true. Not to mention he'd had very good reason to fear physical harm as well as psychological from the bony Alpha. His only trip to the ER as an adult had been because of him. So what bothered him? The only thing he could think of was that it was simply finding out his 'docile' boyfriend, now mate, wasn't what he'd appeared to be. That he'd managed to fool him for so long shook him. Even so....why was he getting turned on again? The more he thought about it the warmer he felt. Dean was somewhat mortified when he realized that thinking about Castiel killing an Alpha he'd hated made him feel good, protected, damn it he even felt _loved_. What was wrong with him?

    "Why didn't you tell me?"

    "You didn't ask."

    "Seriously?"

    He felt Castiel shrug, resting his cheek on the Omega's shoulder. "I really liked you, Dean. I wanted you safe, but I was also concerned about how you would take it. My collar was shocking me every second of it as it was, the planning and the carrying out of everything. By the time it stopped I was just glad it was over."

    "If hurt so bad then why did you do it?"

    "I needed to."

    "Why?"

    "You needed me to."

    "I was fine, Cas. I can take care of- damn it! Don't do that!"

    He hadn't even gotten to finish his sentence before a hand came down sharply on his exposed ass.

    "You're independent, I understand that. But perhaps it's best you limit your flaunting when I'm not wearing my collar. At least wait until I put it back on before you scold me."

    Dean was about to protest further, then hesitated. "Are you seriously going to put it back on?"

    "I have to, Dean. It's the law."

    "Yeah, but look at your neck. You just said it hurts you. Why would you do that?"

    Castiel dipped his head down, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck, then another, slowly working his way down Dean's spine. Between kisses he murmured, "I won't be taken from you. You are mine. I am yours. Perhaps during your next heat we can take it off again, but we can't remove it permanently. You belong to me, Dean. All of you. Always."

    A delicate tremor made its way down his spine. Oh gods since when was his back this sensitive? Every kiss sent a jolt of electricity through him, only amplified by Castiel's words. The combination of tenderness and possessiveness was incredibly tantalizing.

    "Uncuff me," he whispered, voice strained. "Please, Cas."

    He felt the Alpha's lips curl up into a smile, halfway down his back. "Will you behave?"

    "Yeah." It came out as more of a groan than anything else, not that he'd admit as much.

    "Do you promise?"

    "Yes, I fucking promise," he growled.

    Castiel chuckled, but slowly pulled out as his knot finally deflated enough to allow as much. The Omega sucked in a breath, surprised to feel a sense of loss rather than relief, face heating at the overly wet slick sound its exit made. Chuckling softly, the Alpha reached up to unlock the cuffs. Dean pulled his hands down slowly, wincing and rolling his shoulders as they protested. He'd started to rub his wrists when Castiel caught one, frowning at the red welts.

    "It's fine," Dean muttered, trying to pull them away.

    The Alpha tightened his grip, just enough so he couldn't free himself. Dean watched, that tingle in his neither regions intensifying all the more as Castiel gently stroked the marks, kissing each one before sitting back on his heels. He guided the Omega into turning over, leaning over him once more when he was on his back. Dean didn't mind this new position so much, but he wasn't sure what to make of Castiel's still heated expression. His eyes were fully dilated, only a thin ring of blue around a circle of black.

    "Now what?" he muttered, glancing at the clock. "How long do you think we've got before they get the system back on line?"

    "Long enough."

    "For what?"

    Castiel's answer came in the form of another kiss, one so lingering and tender and heated Dean was left breathless. Hands lifted his knees as he gasped for breath, lifting his legs. One was draped over Castiel's shoulder as the Alpha slid inside him with a single thrust, bending over him. This wasn't a rough fuck this time, far from it. Dean was reduced to a boneless lump of pleasure when the Alpha did bring him over the edge, at long last. Oh gods, how long had it been since Castiel had done this to him? How long had it been since he'd been asking for anything besides a fuck? The Alpha had done this same thing their first time together, taking his sweet time and making tender love to him. Dean had forgotten how amazing it was, how amazing _Castiel_ was at it. He hadn't exactly been celibate prior to meeting the Alpha, but he could honestly say no one had ever made him feel the way Castiel did.

    When he hit his second orgasm Dean found himself screaming yet again, head thrown back, fingers clawing at the Alpha's back. He didn't even mind when Castiel knotted him a second time, falling boneless on the bed when the tension fled him. Castiel just made what sounded like a pleased rumble, kissing him tenderly and nuzzling his neck.

    Dean actually managed to doze off after their second round, not even caring how blissfully content he was in Castiel's arms.

    When he did stir, it was hours later. The sun had set outside the bedroom's small window, his body no longer streaked with sweat and blood and cum. Someone, Cas he assumed, had cleaned him up and bundled him in a blanket. He sat up carefully, still a bit tender, only to start when someone rapped on the front door.

    "Collar Systems Inc! Police!"

    The Omega fumbled to get out of bed, yanking on his jeans and making for the front door only to freeze in the bedroom doorway. Castiel was padding towards it from the kitchen, glancing at him and holding a finger to his lips before opening the door. The Alpha looked as normal as he had the night before, when Dean had come over, clad in linen pants and a t-shirt. His metal collar encircled his neck once more.

    "Hello. May I help you?" he asked innocently, staring at the two officers on his welcome mat. One appeared to be a technician, the other a police officer, both Betas.

    "Sir, step back please. Are there any Omegas here?"

    "Yes. Mine."

    Dean, still unseen, hurriedly stepped back into the bedroom so he could snatch up one of the flannel shirts he'd left here before. Unlike his t-shirt it would cover his wrists, and their bandaged welts. At least without the blood his mate mark could pass for not _too_ recent. Possibly incriminating evidence covered, he stepped out into the living room as the technician hooked a tablet to Castiel's collar, apparently running diagnostics. The police officer stepped out of the kitchen, eyes lighting on Dean.

    "Have you been here the whole time?" he asked, eyes narrowing. He stepped over to the Omega, scanning him up and down wearily. He looked a little surprised, Dean assumed at the fact he was vertical and not visibly limping.

    "Yeah. So?"

    "The collars were inactive for five hours. Every wearer is being examined. Many are being held until they can regain control."

    Anger flared under his breastbone. Dean drew himself up to his full height, which actually put him at an inch or two above the armed Beta. "Cas is fine. Look at me, I'm fine. Spend your time on someone who needs it."

    "But without the collar to control their impulses you would have been very much at risk. Are you certain-

    "He didn't do anything to me I didn't want him to."

    "His collar's fully functional," announced the technician, removing the connector wire. "I've also installed the upgrades. This should never happen again. Our apologies. I'm grateful you were unharmed."

    With that the technician bundled his partner out, apparently eager to move on. Dean didn't blame them. As soon as they were out Castiel closed and locked the door, turning to regard the Omega. "Are you sure you're alright?"

    Dean folded his arms, leaning against the doorway. "I'm fine."

    "That's not what I mean. I didn't exactly ask for your permission."

    It was then Dean noticed the guilt in Castiel's face, the uncertain look in his eyes. He sighed, going around the Alpha into the kitchen. Castiel drifted after him, keeping a safe distance, watching as Dean helped himself to the beers in the fridge.

    Once he'd taken a few gulps of the alcohol Dean faced him, leaning against the counter. "I didn't lie to him, Cas. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to."

    "But-

    "I thought I'd be pissed too, but I ain't. I mean I _wanted_ it, Cas. Things might have turned out different back there if I hadn't. There's a reason I hate chick flick moments, I suck at them. They're three fucking words but I can't say them sober."

    Castiel's head tilted to one side as he watched the Omega. "Dean, I....do you mean them?"

    "Mean what?"

    "Those three words."

    "Oh." Even referring to them made his face warm. "Yeah. I do." He cleared his throat, then continued, "I mean I don't....really regret what happened, not if you don't. You're the romantic and that wasn't exactly a lovey-dovey mating."

    Castiel's face had softened, eyes finally back to their cobalt blue. He stepped forward, placing a hand on the side of Dena's neck. "My only regret was that I might have harmed you, physically or emotionally."

    "Hey, I'm good if you are."

    His new mate didn't answer, not with words. That didn't make it any less clear. Dean relaxed, absently setting aside his beer and melting into the slow, tender kiss as his instincts demanded.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    Gabriel forced his eyes open, dragging breath after shaky breath through swollen lips. Slowly, body still unsteady, he lifted a hand to press to Sam's cheek. The Alpha's eyes were still fully dilated, a thin ring of hazel around blown out pupils. Still, they softened as he turned into the Omega's touch, his own fingers brushing his temple.

    The Omega had known about the collars for all of five seconds before Sam had come after him. The Alpha had thrown him over his shoulder and hauled Gabriel off to their bedroom like some caveman, dumping him on the bed and quite literally ripping their clothes off. Gabriel's initial resistance had been met with an ironclad will of an Alpha on full, newly released instincts. Needless to say, he hadn't stood a chance. He'd crumpled into a mess of submissive, needy Omega gladly baring his throat as the Alpha mounted him with a snarl in his throat.

    Despite this, Gabriel himself was naturally more promiscuous than most Omegas. He liked things a bit rough, something even normal Sam was more than capable of giving him. Getting mated wasn't nearly so unpleasant as he'd feared. What's more, it hadn't stopped there. Sam had devoured him, in every sense of the word. For the first time in his life Gabriel had been met with more than he could handle. The Alpha kissed him until his mouth was swollen and his breath was reduced to ragged pants, had mouthed and toyed with his nipples until they were so pink and sensitive a mere touch made the Omega whimper. Not to mention the impressive variety of positions he decided to fuck him in, some of which they hadn't even tried prior to this. Even all this Gabriel might have been able to handle, but Sam had apparently decided to punish him for putting off a mating for the better part of a year. The Alpha had brought him to the edge over and over again, only to stop and change positions, wrapping long fingers around his cock and nipping his ear as he growled warnings. Threats of spankings and torments the Omega would suffer if he climaxed without permission. Sadly, these had the opposite of their intended effect. Gabriel had tumbled over that wonderful cliff twice, and suffered the consequences. Sam, a man of his word, followed through on his warnings.

    Considering he'd already had a double climax, when Sam did snarl the words "cum for me" in his ear, Gabriel obliged with gusto. He'd outright screamed as the orgasm wracked his body, wave after wave of blindingly intense pleasure pulsing through him.

    Slowly, gradually, Gabriel drifted back to reality. It was a struggle, but he managed not to fall asleep on the spot. A task made even more difficult by Sam. He had settled at the Omega's back, cocooning him in warmth and Alpha musk, fingers stroking his hair, a humming growl in his throat as he nuzzled the new mate mark. If Gabriel didn't know any better, he would have called it a purr.

    With some effort, Gabriel managed to turn himself around, which the Alpha allowed. The Omega settled back down, then turned his attention to Sam's neck. He'd never seen it without a collar before. Yes he remembered what they did, but he hadn't expected to see a pink ring of raw flesh and scar tissue.

    Swallowing tightly, he found himself reaching up to his mate's face. Sam returned the touch, eyes softening in spite of the animalistic burn still in them. He caught Gabriel's hand in his own, turning it so he could press a lingering kiss to the soft flesh on the inside of his wrist.

    "Is this...what you really are?" the Omega asked, voice rough.

    Sam's gaze drifted back to his face. Not letting go of his wrist he rumbled, "No. This is what I am after having it build up for years. But if you want me to take off the collar during a heat, this is probably a pretty accurate representation."

    Gabriel cracked a smile at that. Ah, his Sam was still in there then, if he was talking like that. Then it sank in what the Alpha had said, and the smile returned to a frown. "You mean you're putting that thing back on?"

    Sam shrugged, toying with the Omega's fingers. "It's the law, Gabriel. They'll get that system back up soon enough, then what? You know the rules. If they find me without a collar you're presumed to be at risk and they'll arrest me." He cracked a smile, pressing a kiss to his palm. "But there's no reason it can't come off for heats. You certainly don't seem to mind, and there's no reason anyone would catch us."

    It was annoyingly difficult to consider the proposition when Sam decided to start kissing his palm and inner wrist again. Gabriel hadn't been aware those places were so damn sensitive. "That, um, uh sounds um good."

    The Alpha chuckled, eyes twinkling darkly. "But for now, what do you say if I can't knock you out completely?"

    "What do you mean?" Holy crap even his inner elbow wasn't safe.

    "You're so worn out already," hummed the Alpha. "One more round and you'll be out cold."

    Gabriel tried to think about it. Key word 'tried'. Sam cut off that train of thought with another kiss, this one on his mouth. It was enough to make the Omega melt like butter, caving to his mate's wishes with a shiver of anticipation.

    This time it wasn't hard and rough, didn't make the bed quake beneath them as the Alpha gripped the headboard for more leverage as he rammed into the Omega repeatedly. There were no rough bites or bruising holds to keep Gabriel steady as he bucked and wailed on his mate's cock. Instead Sam moved slow and gentle, making the Omega tremble as he caressed and tenderly kissed his flesh. A soft keen was drawn from Gabriel's lips as he slowly pushed inside him, his hands free to cling to broad shoulders. Lingering, lazy kisses were pressed to his mouth and throat, his breath hitching with every loving kiss.

    Making love wasn't their normal method in bed. The one time Gabriel could remember anything that compared to this was their first time, when Sam had more or less worshipped the older Omega to an orgasm. This time was even better. It took longer, but every second was so enjoyable he didn't care. Gabriel even found the strength to return the favor, earning more than one soft gasp or low moan from his mate. In the end they climaxed mere seconds apart, a breathless cry drawn from Gabriel's throat as his back arched on the bed, vision briefly blacking out.

    Sam outright collapsed when he came, burying his face in the Omega's neck. Gabriel's eyes drifted closed, one hand lifting to absently stroke Sam's damp locks. He could feel the Alpha's long fingers trembling as they clung to him, feel his unsteady breath on his flesh. Mmm, it was nice to know Sam was just as wiped out as he was.

    Sadly he didn't get to enjoy it for long. Sam got his wish, and the Omega soon slipped into a post coital coma. It lasted for several hours, he noticed later on, and Gabriel only stirred when he heard someone knocking on his apartment door. He opened his eyes a little, but was too weak to move.

    It took a moment, ears straining to hear something besides the murmur of voices in the next room as he took in his state. Sam was no longer with him in bed, the Alpha's voice was coming from the living room. Gabriel himself was still as naked as the day he'd been born, muscles feeling too much like warm putty to be of much use. That said, it seemed as though Sam had cleaned him up at some point. There was no uncomfortable sensation of cooled slick and cum around his ass and thighs, no sensation of dried sweat and pleasure-induced tears. Though a bit of shifting around told him there was a plug of substantial size inside him, containing what he guessed to be a majority of his mate's cum. Just one of several changes he'd managed to doze through.

    As a matter of fact it appeared as though the Alpha had somehow managed to change the sheets entirely, something that took Gabriel an embarrassing amount of time to realize. Jeez, post coital coma indeed. How had he managed to sleep through all that?

    Sam's voice drew closer as Gabriel wondered if he should try getting up, maybe put on some clothes. As it turned out he never got the chance. Before he could, Sam was pushing open the bedroom door. Instinctively the Omega tensed, still a bit high on his own hormones as he took in the fact his mate had let two strange Betas into their home. One, a tech of some sort, had a handheld device attached to the Alpha's collar, tapping at the screen. The other was a uniformed policemen, eyes narrowing at the sight of Gabriel.

    Forcing down his instincts, which demanded he hide and/or cower until his mate got rid of these people, the Omega stretched and yawned widely. "Is there a problem officer?" he asked casually, propping his chin up on one hand.

    "Sir, turn around and place your hands on the wall."

    Gabriel's eyes widened as Sam stiffened, slowly moving to obey the officer's command once the tech had moved away. The Alpha was showered and was in clean clothes, the collar back on his neck, but apparently that didn't seem to matter. Ignoring the tech who was asking how he was, a worried look on her face, he fumbled to get out of bed and yank on the nearest pair of pants.

    "What are you doing? He's wearing his collar, she said it was fine," he protested, stepping between his mate and the policeman.

    "Yes, but it wasn't for an extended period of time. Please stand aside, sir."

    Gabriel stood his ground, something that was harder than he thought with his inner Omega desperately just wanting to curl up in Sam's arms again. "I'm telling you he didn't harm me. Look at me, I'm fine."

    "You call that fine?" the Beta demanded, cuffs still in one hand, the other drifting towards his baton.

    The Omega glanced down, then did a double take. Oh, right. He'd forgotten. It looked like Sam had patched him up, bandaging the welts on his wrists from the time he'd been cuffed to the footboard for a long hard paddling, but the rest was still blatant. It hadn't occured to Gabriel that, even with pants, the results of Sam's punishments were still obvious on his flesh. He twisted, getting as much of a look at his back as he was able, then looked at the rest of himself. More welts from a whipping  lined his back, judging by how tender his ass was it wouldn't look much better, the same for his thighs. His bare chest and torso left an assortment of bites and bruises exposed, along with what might have been a hand shaped bruise on one hip disappearing into his jeans.

    Gabriel thought fast, one of his specialties, and managed a very convincing bark of laughter. "Relax, would you? This is from last night."

    This earned blank looks from both the officer and the technician. It was the officer who asked wearily, "Last night?"

    "Everyone has their kink, right? For us it's BDSM. You can check under the bed if you want, we've got a stash to prove it. I know how it looks, but everything he did he did with my full consent last night, well before the collars went offline."

    "What about after they went offline?"

    Gabriel shrugged. "I didn't really notice a big difference. Just more of the same."

    Technically he wasn't giving them a bald-faced lie, which might be why they bought it so easily. Sam was blushing scarlet as his new mate painted a picture with lots of whips and cuffs, but he didn't try to correct him either. They _were_ into that stuff, and while he'd done all this before he'd just never done it all at once, which was why Gabriel looked a little worse for wear. The Omega had actually enjoyed it, looking back. Getting whipped with a ridding crop and spanked with a paddle, having hot wax dripped over his chest and thighs to be whipped off with a cat-o'-nine-tails, enduring a face fucking that left him a coughing, drooling, teary eyed mess...despite the fact Gabriel was as sated as he'd ever been his cock twitched just at the memory. It was simply the cherry on top that all that had been punishments chosen for cuming before permission was given.

    Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to shove those memories aside as Sam closed the door behind the officer and the tech, bolting it before turning to regard the Omega. He drifted back over, circling Gabriel and gently brushing one welt with a finger. The Omega shivered at his touch, not lifting his gaze until his chin was tipped up.

    "You didn't have to do that, you know. Look at yourself, I was too hard on you. You're going to be feeling this for days."

    At that Gabriel just grinned. He rose up on his toes so he could slip his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Yep. Did you forget, big boy? I'm the one who kept asking you for more, that stupid collar never let you. I'm kinda surprised it let you do anything to begin with."

    The Alpha returned his kiss, twinning arms around his waist in return. "Some days were worse than others. For a mouthy little bitch you submit so beautifully, gods you have no idea how much I _hated_ not being able to mate you."

    Gabriel cracked a smile, obligingly hooking his legs around Sam's waist as the Alpha wandered them into the kitchen. He buried his fingers in damp brown hair, kissing along his jaw. Yes, he'd known Sam had wanted to mate him, but he was commitment-shy so Sam hadn't pushed him into it. That said, now that it was done he wasn't angry, didn't feel violated or forced, as odd as it seemed.

    "I'm _your_ mouthy little bitch," he pointed out, nuzzling Sam's throat. "And why would I want to behave? You're a gentlemen in the streets and a fucking freak in the sheets, big boy. I have absolutely no incentive to behave knowing that as soon as you get the chance you're going to do all sorts of wonderful, naughty things to me."

    Sam groaned low in his throat, then flinched. This close, Gabriel actually heard the small spark as his collar shocked him. He grimaced, guilt stabbing his stomach.

    "How the hell can you still be horny?" Sam muttered, voice husky despite the pain of his collar. He set Gabriel down on one of the kitchen counters, but didn't move away.

    "Probably because my heat's next week," Gabriel admitted casually. He pulled away so he could look into Sam's wide eyed face, pressing a hand to his cheek. Smirking, he added, "Which you will be joining me for, _mate,_ and you won't be wearing this." He hooked a finger under the collar, smirking at the Alpha's hitch of breath.

    Then he yelped, yanking his hand free as it was sparked by the collar. Sam started, eyes widening. "Are you okay?" he blurted, worry creasing his brow.

    "I'm fine." Gabriel waved it off, shaking out his hand. "Damn, those things have a kick."

    "Are you serious?"

    "Yeah, I mean how have you been so quiet every time it shocks you? That shit hurt."

    "No, I mean your heat. You want me to spent it with you?"

    "Well yeah. I was going to ask you anyway but then the collar thing happened and if you're already my mate anyway- mph!"

    For someone who was completely drained in the sex department, Sam still managed to give him a kiss that would have buckled his knees had he been standing.


End file.
